


A High-Security Prison Probably Shouldn't Have Wi-Fi: Drabbles

by KeiC, theworldstoodstill



Series: that wifi fic [2]
Category: A/Z, Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: A lot of these are cheesy, Angst?, Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Prison, Romance, Songfic, slightly ooc?, wifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiC/pseuds/KeiC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldstoodstill/pseuds/theworldstoodstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho having nothing better to do than stir up with Slaine's emotional hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Urge To Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A high-security prison probably shouldn't have wi-fi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132959) by [KeiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiC/pseuds/KeiC). 



> Random Drabbles for KeiC's "A High-Security Prison Probably Shouldn't Have Wi-Fi"  
> I recommend you reading the official fic first so you could get the gist of these one-shots :)  
> 

It has been a while since Inaho went back to Slaine's prison. He can still feel the impact of the blond's brutal fist on his stomach every time he steps in the rusty jail. He can't help but chuckle.

Inaho was never interested in anyone in his entire life which lead him to completely shut himself from feeling adornment towards other people. All this time he thought that this feeling of attachment is a weakness that will make him vulnerable. The blond made him change his life perspective. Inaho didn't feel barren anymore he was just, happy.

He observed Slaine's jail that was maintained neat and tidy. For a boy it's really clean and well-kept.

_He's such a dork._

Inaho sat down the prison bed and saw the tablet under the pillow.

 _This is bad._ He shouldn't put it under his head especially when he sleeps.

The brunet sighed. He held the tablet in his hands. Slaine was still out there taking a bath so it probably won't hurt to mess with it a little bit. Inaho smirked but it faded instantly as he opened it.

It was locked.

The eye-patched man twitched. _Why does he have to lock it?_ He sighed.

_Well anyway, it's not like I can't guess the pass code._

He once again swiped the screen towards the right and stared at the transparent white circles. He paused for a while and smirked again as he tapped his hands gently on the screen.

_0711_

Inaho huffed as the screen faded and the home screen showed up. He saw a lot of notifications from the chat application he made just for Slaine and, of course, those notifs were from himself. He tapped on the grey square floating around the screen and pressed the multitask button. A lot of applications were running: two eBooks, a zombie shooting game, a strategy game, the music application, the chat application and lastly, the thing that caught the brunet's eye the most, the calendar.

It won't usually take anyone to be interested in that boring calendar but what caught his attention was every day, there seems to be a caption that says 'not here'. He realized that his latest visit last month, May 15, was left blank.

He probably doesn't know that Inaho was visiting today so there was the caption 'not here'

The brunet was cut off from his thoughts when his phone started ringing. He has to go. Inaho actually was just on a lunch break and he was dying to catch a glimpse of Slaine so he went there despite him being still very busy and stuck with his duties.

_Damn it all._

He clicked his tongue not knowing what to do with the few minutes left for him.

\--

Slaine frowned as he saw the bed messy and all crumpled.

_Who did this? He sighed loudly._

The blond sat down and laid down the bed. He was used to having something hard under his pillow but to his surprise it wasn't there. His tablet wasn't there.

Its battery was still on 70 percent and he just charged his power bank. He tilted his head to his right and saw the tablet sitting on the small desk. Slaine grunted. He didn't ask anyone to mess up his cell. He stood up and grabbed the gadget and jumped back instantly on the bed. He felt lazy today. He never heard of Inaho since last month and he was dying to see him again.

After he entered the pass code he noticed that the calendar was the first application he saw. The blond didn't open this app a while ago and as far as he could remember, he opened this two days back. He was too busy playing games for a calendar.

Slaine looked at all the series of 'not here's he typed up as a reminder. He felt sad but it's as if he could do something about it. As he scrolled down, something felt off. He was sure that he typed up the whole month with 'not here's.

_I can't be mistaken. I typed up 'not here'_

The blond looked at it again and his sea azure eyes widen in shock.

 _Today_  
July 2023  
day 25 with a red circle  
beside a blue bullet  
" I was here :) "


	2. He Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho tried so damn hard.

[ **Bat** logged in] 

 

[ **Orange** ] Hey

 

[ **Bat** ] Hi

 

[ **Orange** ] How are you?

 

[ **Bat** ] I'm fine.

 

[ **Orange** ] Good to hear.

 

[ **Bat** ] You?

 

[ **Orange** ] ...and me? Yeah, we belong.

 

[ **Bat** ] What??? I mean, how are you?

 

[ **Orange** ] Yeah, I'm fine as well

 

[ **Bat** ] ...Okay.

 

[ **Orange** ] Hey, Slaine.

 

[ **Bat** ] Hm?

 

[ **Orange** ] Did you tie your shoelaces?

 

[ **Bat** ] Huh?

 

[ **Orange** ] Cause I don't want you falling for anyone else.

 

[ **Bat** ] ...Are you kidding me.

 

[ **Orange** ] No I'm serious about you.

 

[ **Bat** ] Shut the fuck up.

 

[ **Orange** ] (*´・ｖ・)

 

[ **Bat** ] It's not funny.

 

[ **Orange** ] ...

[ **Bat** ] ...

 

[ **Orange** ] Knock knock

 

[ **Bat** ] ...

 

[ **Orange** ] Hey, I'm knocking.

 

[ **Bat** ] No

 

[ **Orange** ] Come on, please? (*´・ｖ・)

 

[ **Bat** ] ...

[ **Orange** ] ...

 

[ **Bat** ] ...Who's there?

 

[ **Orange** ] ...egg

 

[ **Bat** ] What? Uhh.. Egg who?

 

[ **Orange** ] I'm so EGGcited to see you again.

 

[ **Bat** ] ...

[ **Orange** ] ...

 

[ **Bat** ] You're so fucking terrible. I'm signing out.

 

[ **Orange** ] Knock Knock

 

[ **Bat** ] ...

 

[ **Orange** ] I swear this will be the last.

 

[ **Bat** ] Who's there?

 

[ **Orange** ] I love you.

 

[ **Bat** ] ...

[ **Orange** ] ...

 

[ **Bat** ] I love you who?

 

[ **Orange** ] Don't ask who, I already said it, it's you.

 

[ **Bat** ] ...

[ **Orange** ] ...

 

[ **Bat** ] Inaho?

 

[ **Orange** ] What is it?

 

[ **Bat** ] I want to punch you so bad, my fist has a boner.

 

[ **Orange** ] ...

[ **Bat** ] ...

[ **Orange** ] ...

[ **Bat** ] ...

 

[ **Orange** logged out]

 

[ **Bat** ] ...what a dork.

 

[ **Bat** logged out]


	3. You Are In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho listens to Taylor Swift for some reasons; Songfic ahead.  
> Please listen to it while reading :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXX3AO_hI_Y

_One look, dark room._

_Meant just for you._

The brunet sighed. I never thought this would be something that's so accurate; it's scary. He blinked and scratched his head. I'm not even going to listen to these types of songs again, I'm _not_ a _high school girl_. _I shouldn't do this_.

He walked towards his empty office and sat on his chair. On the table in front of him is a warm coffee prepared for him. He knew Yuki brewed it for him since he was working late again, there's a note with it. _I'll be going ahead, don't let the coffee get cold :)_

Inaho relaxed. He has been working for almost three days straight now and he haven't seen Slaine for two months. He wants to rest for a while even if it's just for a little while. Finishing this song would be fine as well. His sister left her music player on her desk so he decided to listen to it; curious about what songs Yuki prefer.

_The light reflects, the chain on your neck._

_He says look up and your shoulders brush._

_No proof, one touch; you felt enough._

He closed his eyes and pondered over the words of the song.

_You can hear it in the silence... You can feel it on the way home... You can see it with the lights out..._

_You're in love, true love; you are in love_

_This is lame._ He huffed but held a smile. He doesn't know why but he never felt this warm before. The brunet thought of the blond as the song played. Is he weird for thinking about him because of these lyrics? Is this normal?

_And for once you let go of your fears and your ghosts._

_One step, not much, but it's said enough._

He never knew how to talk this feeling out. It was indescribable. He never figured out how this kind of emotion works that's why he had to keep it from Slaine for a long time until eventually, the other figured it out on his own. Inaho opened his eyes and held the warm coffee near his chest.

_You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars._

_And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words._

_'Cause you can hear it in the silence... You can feel it on the way home... You can see it with the lights out..._

No matter how hard the brunet tried, he can't merely deny what was swelling out from his chest. He wasn't one for romance. He wasn't sure if he could give Slaine everything he needs but he was not as hesitant as before. He was sure that he knew the answer now.

_You're in love, true love; you are in love._


	4. The Way I Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine listens to Taylor Swift; Songfic ahead.  
> Please listen to it while reading~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAvkyzMLcOo

_I'm going to die._

He laid on his bed, immobile. The blond can't feel his nerves and his eyesight was getting hazy. He opened up his mouth and tried to speak but no words came out but instead, his thoughts stabbed his mind like knives.

_I'm so fucking bored._   
_I'm dying._

Slaine sat up and snorted. He was exaggerating things again because Inaho didn't visit him for almost two months. He hates how he feels this way; to him it was almost scary.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

His tablet has been playing music since he laid down the bed. He was trying to sleep but he kept this song in repeat. Why? It reminded him of the brunet.

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like, I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says you look beautiful tonight and I feel perfectly fine ..._

"Fuck." He scratched his head. Curse Inaho. Even a song reminded him of the brunet. He covered his face with a pillow and screamed on it. "Why am I even doing this _I'm not a girl_ , damn it all!"

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you_

He downloaded the song in the internet. It was just a link that he clicked. He didn't know where it came from but he was surprised that the site wasn't blocked.  
The song has been playing all over again but for some reasons, he can't get tired of it. The blond hates how he's so attached to it.

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable_

Slaine frowned. He tried to set the blast of embarrassment aside and he thought of when Inaho will visit him again. It seems he grew quite dependent on the other. He didn't feel horrible at all though. Probably because Inaho would also want him to be like that. Screw him.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_'Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

He frowned and breathed. The blond wishes to see him soon. This kind of feeling swelling his chest; it's unbearable.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating intoxicating_

"I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, it's 2am and I'm cursing your name. I'm so in love that I act insane and that's the way I loved you..." He murmured, reciting with the beat.

_Breaking down and coming undone it's a roller coaster kinda rush..._

_And I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you_

His voice resonated the whole prison cell. It was closed so he could hear his voice clearly. He sang his heart out. The blond was alone anyway so he could do whatever he wanted to do.

_Never knew I could feel that much and..._

_That's the way I loved you._

After a moment of silence, someone started chuckling at the back. Slaine froze as he heard the voice.

_No. Wait. No._

"You're too adorable." He felt hands on his shoulders and someone gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind.

_Inaho._

He felt his face become hot as pepper. The blond was embarrassed he didn't even feel the other's presence a while ago.

"So that's how you love me, huh?" The brunet can't stop smiling. He walked in front of Slaine and handed him a bouquet of orange ambrosia.

Slaine looked away; he can't find the right words to say.

" _I love you too_ , Slaine."


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi KeiC here oh my god I really didn't expect our little wifi brain child to turn into this but um okay- anyway bless theworldstoodstill for taking the lead on this. So here's a little something from me, a continuation of the past chapter because it was too tempting not to. (I still have another idea I'll be writing tho, this is probably the fastest thing I've written)
> 
> We'll finally see the ambrosia throwing happen. Also Kensho Ono really sounds nice when singing.

He stares at the bouquet presented to him for a couple of seconds before finding his voice. “Are these what I think they are?”  
  
Inaho nods. “I did say I’d bring them for you before didn’t I? I’ve been busy recently so these are to make up for that.”  
  
Slaine blinks at him before standing up and promptly throwing the flowers at his face. Inaho’s visible eye widens a fraction, feeling the other brushing stray petals off of him after it. He opens his mouth to ask why but Slaine beat him to the punch.  
  
“And I remember saying I’d throw them at you.” He plucks one last petal from the other’s hair. “But that just now was because they were orange.” He brushes his lips lightly against Inaho’s, “Thank you for the flowers.”  
  
Slaine walks back to sit on his bed as Inaho picks up what remained of the flowers and places them on the table. “You could stand to have been gentler with them.”  
  
He rolls his eyes at him. “I’m _terribly_ sorry to the flowers then.” A smile begins to form on his face.  
  
Inaho carries the lone chair in the room over to Slaine’s bed for him to sit on. “That aside,” His lips turn up into a small smile. “You sounded wonderful earlier, you should sing more often.”  
  
The blooming smile on Slaine’s face fell, instead replaced with burning embarrassment, if the heat he was feeling on his face was anything to go by. “…How much of it did you hear?”  
  
“I arrived a bit before the chorus I think.”  
  
“ _You were there the whole time!?_ Why didn’t you say anything…” Slaine falls onto the mattress, burying his very red face within his pillow.  
  
“I didn’t want to disturb you, plus I enjoyed listening to you sing.”  
  
“Ugh, shut _up_ will you?” He grabs at his blanket to further hide himself, body turned away from Inaho’s gaze.  
  
_“I know its impossible for the earth to magically create a hole in the ground and swallow me up but I’d_ really _appreciate it right now if it could…”_ He thinks, curling in on himself.  
  
“Slaine… Are you okay? The tips of your ears are red.” Inaho’s hand moves to the blanket cocoon that is Slaine but the other’s hands quickly go up to cover them stopping his movements.  
  
“Can you not point that out!”  
  
“I’m sorry… But what’s wrong?” He lets his hand rest over Slaine’s back. Hoping the other would turn over to face him.  
  
Slaine suddenly gets up, his pillow gripped tightly in his hands. “I’m embarrassed! Can’t you see that?”  
  
“What is there to be embarrassed about? I merely complimented you… Should I not have done so?”  
  
“Wha- I- You- You’re _hopeless!_ “ His hands, pillow and all, fly up to cover his face.  
  
He feels Inaho grasp one of his wrists; his hold on the pillow gets even tighter if possible. “Do you want me to leave for today? I could, if you need some time to yourself…”  
  
“No…” Slaine lifts his head from the pillow, just enough to have his eyes be seen. “Its your first visit in a while you can’t leave just like that. Just... Give me a moment, I’ll be fine.” He brings down the pillow and takes steady breaths to calm himself, bringing the hand that Inaho was gripping atop the pillow on his lap.  
  
“Okay.” Inaho lets go of Slaine’s wrist and interlocks their fingers instead.  
  
_"If I had asked the same question a year or two ago you'd have been delighted to see me leave."_ Inaho thinks glancing at their entwined hands.  
  
He sighs, squeezing Inaho’s hand a bit. “Next time, if you want to listen to me just ask, okay? It’ll be less embarrassing than you secretly listening without me realizing.”  



	6. Emoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho uses emoji. Just emoji. Well for the most part.
> 
> While Slaine gets increasingly confused and frustrated.

He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling; he woke up awfully early today. Breakfast wouldn’t be brought in until about an hour later but he just _couldn’t_ get back to sleep. He felt something would happen today but he just wasn’t sure _what._ He’d tossed and turned in bed for a while, partly hoping he’d end up sleeping again though that tactic wasn’t working out very well.

It took a few more minutes of moving around until he saw his tablet’s notification light flash. He reached over to his bedside table –Inaho had told him to stop putting it under his pillow along with a lengthy discussion about radiation- and brought it over to him, sitting up slightly. His fingers move with practiced ease to type in the number combination, finding the cause of the notification.

A message in the chat application, it wasn’t as if it was new for Inaho to send him messages early; in fact he’d been woken up by a flashing light to his face, a vibration, or a ringtone more times than he could count at this point. So it was with a smile on his face that he taps the icon and opens up the message.

_[Orange:_ _Oo_ _｡（_ _´_ _っ－_ _ω_ _・）つ【ﾟ_ _*:.o_ _｡_ _Good Morning_ _｡_ _o.:*_ _ﾟ_ _】_ _]_

_[…Good morning to you too?]_

He stares at the message, brow raised. He was using those, what were they called again? Emoji. Right. He’d searched what they were after that last stunt with the _horrible_ pick-up lines, they were a Japanese thing from what he’d learned but other cultures had adapted to using them as well. But despite his research Inaho just didn’t seem the type. Or maybe he just didn’t know. They weren’t too bad so far, cute even. So he was okay with them.

_[Orange:_ _(´_ _ヮ_ _`)_ _]_

_[Its great to talk to you as well?]_

…Well these were getting confusing.

_[Orange:_ _(__ __|||)_ _]_

_[What?]_

_[Orange:_ _（_ _´_ _・｀_ _）_ _♡_ _]_

_[Is that… A kiss face?]_

_[Orange:_ _(_ _￣－￣_ _)_ _フー_ _ン_ _]_

_[Inaho you know I can’t understand Japanese all that well yet.]_

_[Orange:_ _(*´_ _･人･_ _*)Sorry_ _｡_ _｡_ _]_

He sighs. _“Why is Inaho talking with only emoji…”_

_[Its fine. Just, what is with you today?]_

_[Orange:_ _┐(´_ _∇_ _｀_ _)┌_ _]_

_[No honestly. What the hell.]_

_[Orange:_ _((_ _；_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_ _]_

Slaine rubs his temples. This was a waste of time. If Inaho was going to talk to him then he damn well better start using _actual_ words soon.

_[Alright that is it. Kaizuka Inaho if you don’t start talking to me with English and actual words by your next reply, I am logging off.]_

_“There. That should set him straight.”_ He looks up a bit over to the system clock, it was 7 am. His food would be brought in 30 minutes. He appreciates and loves talking with the other, really he does. But if this was all he was going to get then it was pointless.

_[Orange: I apologize. Do you not like them?]_

_[Its not that I don’t but you can’t expect me to decipher what you’re getting at with just the emoji.]_

_[Orange: …I see.]_

_[Why did you suddenly use these anyway? You weren’t one for them much.]_

_[Orange: I’d thought that I could make up for my lack of facial expression with this. I seem to have miscalculated a few things with this plan.]_

He snorts despite his initial irritation. _“Typical Inaho.”_

_[Obviously.]_

_[Orange: I’ll put in words along with them the next time.]_

_[You don’t have to push yourself. I can figure what you mean when you tell me even without.]_

_[Orange: No, its fine. I want to.]_

A guard who is standing outside his cell knocks on the door. “Oh breakfast is here.” He mumbles to himself, then glancing down at the tablet where he’s yet to reply. _“I’ll tell him I’ll get back to him later.”_

_[Inaho, I’ll talk to you later. I’ll just eat breakfast, alright?]_

_[Orange: I don’t have much time either. I’ll be boarding a flight in a few minutes I just thought to talk to you before I left.]_

_[Oh.]_

_[I’ll just see you once you land then.]_

His mood dampens a bit.

_[Orange: I miss you._ _(*´_ _・ｖ・_ _)_ _っ_ _≡≡≡_ _愛愛愛_ _)Д`)_ _ｸﾞｼ_ _ｬ_ _]_

He scowls down at the emoji while feeling his face heat up. He knew what that character meant.

_[You’re a piece of shit sometimes you know that.]_

_[Orange:_ _((o(_ _≧_ _з)o_ _ちゅ_ _っ_ _]_

He shakes his head, willing away the heat forming on his cheeks. He couldn’t possibly have the guard see him like this.

_[Fuck you.]_

_[Orange: Eventually.]_

_—Orange has logged off—_

Slaine gapes at the screen.

_[KAIZUKA.]_


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho Kaizuka didn't dream often.

He was standing outside of Slaine’s cell, finding it unlocked. He thought this odd but chalked it up to it being unlocked prior to his arrival, knowing he’d be coming. Brushing it off as that he steps in, slightly perturbed that Slaine hasn’t looked up from his sitting position on his bed.  
  
He walks towards him, the action going unnoticed. Slaine still fixated on the tablet and what seemed to be a letter on his bed. Why wasn’t the other reacting to him? Had he angered him and this silent treatment was his punishment? What was wrong? Now thoroughly bothered he moves closer, about to take hold of his shoulder and ask but he freezes in his tracks once he notices that Slaine was crying. Why would he be crying? What happened? Who did this to him? Inaho had conflicting emotions; he was confused, concerned, and ultimately determined to find out what had caused Slaine distress.  
  
He’s about to ask him until Slaine starts to speak. “…You idiot.” A sob.  
  
Who?  
  
“I _told_ you… We both knew that whole thing was a complete risk. I… I should’ve tried to convince you that there was some other way… ”  
  
What was a risk?  
  
“If I- if I found some way to stop you…" He coughs a bit. "Then you-,” Slaine shudders, wiping at his tear stained face with trembling hands, tablet long dropped from his unsteady grip. “You wouldn’t have… You wouldn’t be- gone…”  
  
_…Gone?_  
  
What did he mean by that, who was gone? His eyes move to the upturned tablet, the chat application was on screen. He decided to look over Slaine’s shoulder to find out.  
  
_[Inaho please.]_  
  
_[Don’t go through with it.]_  
  
_[Tell them you don’t want to. That everything might go wrong.]_  
  
_[Orange: I understand the risks Slaine; but there isn’t anyone else that could be in my position.]_  
  
_[You could convince them to use me! I’m less of a liability!]_  
  
_[Orange: No. I won’t do that. Anything but that. When I say there isn’t anyone else I mean there is no one else I’m willing to risk for it. And that includes you Slaine.]_  
  
_[Risking yourself isn’t the only solution either! Think of how we’ll all feel if anything happened to you, you moron! What would your sister say?]_  
  
_[I highly doubt she’s okay with any of this! Please we can find some other solution, just come back and not go through with it…]_  
  
_[Orange: She isn’t. She’s still telling me not to do it. Protesting against the decision to her superiors and requesting that I be pulled out. We’ve talked about this Slaine.]_  
  
_[Well she’s right. You should be pulled out. You’re too reckless. Just please, Inaho don’t do this.]_  
  
_[Orange: The procedure will be taking place tomorrow, its too late to change plans even if I wanted to. I assure you I’ll be alright.]_  
  
\----  
  
_[Liar.]_  
  
  
The conversation had dated back to a week or so based on Slaine’s latest reply. He was slowly piecing together what was happening, but he refused to believe it was so. It would be completely illogical for him to be here if it was what he thought it to be. He glances over to the letter, forgotten, that had slipped down to the floor. He picks it up and reads.  
  


  
_It is with deep regret that we inform you of the passing of Major Kaizuka Inaho. His body had been unable to handle the physical and mental strain of the operation on his eye and had passed during his expected recovery. Doctors had tried to revive him however the efforts returned futile._  
  
_The UFE mourns the loss of one of their best and most reliable members, and send their deepest condolences to his family and friends. He will be dearly missed and always be remembered._  


  
  
The sheet falls from his grip, and he is left standing in shock; Slaine’s sobbing and incoherent mesh of apologies suddenly turning into white noise.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Leaving both Slaine and his sister alone, he had died due to stubbornly not listening to them. He feels his knees go weak and he falls to the ground. Could he do something in this situation? At least tell them it wasn’t their fault, that it was his for being stubborn? Being that he hadn’t left yet it should be possible right?  
  
So its with a small sliver of hope that he reaches out to Slaine. Only to find that he merely phased through him. He could do nothing but watch as he suffered because of him.  
  
“Inaho… I’m so sorry… This is my fault for not stopping you- I…..I miss you so much… Day after day I hope that this was all a bad dream- but every day I wake up to a world where you’re gone…” Slaine grips his necklace tight through his shirt, he takes shaky breath. He picks up the tablet and smashes it harshly on the floor of his cell, effectively breaking it apart.  
  
 _"What is he doing...?"_  
  
He walks over to what was once the device and selects a jagged piece of glass from the screen.  
  
Inaho’s eyes widen. _“No!”_  
  
“I’m so sorry…” Slaine walks back to his bed. “I told you I’d try to live, and I did. But,” He chokes back a sob. “There isn’t a point in trying if my reason for living is gone…. I’m sorry, Inaho.”  
  
 _“Slaine don’t!”_ He tries and tries to touch him, stop him, call out to him, anything.  
  
Slaine gives a watery smile as he brings the shard to his neck. “I’ll see you soon… I hope you can forgive me…… I love you.”  
  
 _“No please…”_ He’s frozen in place as the other swiftly slashes along his neck cutting his jugular vein, dropping to the mattress, light slowly leaving his still teary eyes; blood, quickly pooling around him. And yet, despite it all there is a smile on his face.  
  
 _“No. No. No. No! No-”_  
  
  
  
  
  
Inaho wakes up with a gasp, hot stream of tears still fresh on his face. He gets up and wipes them away, vowing that he’d listen if either his sister or Slaine told him not to do something. Making it his priority to visit Slaine once he returns. Even if just to do nothing but spend time with him just to remind himself that Slaine’s alive, that he’s alive, and that they were both okay.  
  
  
  
Inaho Kaizuka didn’t dream often. But if that was what he’d be having dreams about then he’d rather not have any dreams at all.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an attempt at angst was made //covers face I'm sorry


	8. Blue Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bat getting jealous because of a blue bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter didn't have justice (well it's a dream but still ugh) so I'm here to implement it.
> 
> theworldstoodstill hates crying okay bye //walks away from angst

  
"What is that? Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

The blond boy glanced at the person beside him as he applied some force on his right shoulder enough to bend his seatmate sidewards. He had his fingers entwined with the other's and he already played with it for about an hour or so, but the brunet merely focused on his phone and didn't mind Slaine being all clingy and touchy. He's been like that the whole day but Inaho seems oblivious to his advances.

Azure eyes glared at the brunet with annoyance. "Just what the hell are you doing? You're so into that." It was so unfair for him. Whenever Inaho would visit him, which is very rare, the blond sees to it that he'll pay attention to the other whatever he does and says. He didn't think what he was feeling was just one-sided because the other obviously feels the same way about him.

When Inaho arrived at the cell, he directly sat down the corner of Slaine's bed and he didn't even greet him but rather opened his phone and placed his attention on it; seemingly content to just sit by his bedside and have Slaine practically drape himself on his person, barely sparing the other a glance.

After a while, the brunet exhaled and looked at Slaine for the first time.

"What were you saying again?"

Slaine shot him a glare and rolled his eyes. "Fucktard."

"What?" Inaho frowned and looked at his hand. It seems Slaine had run his hand all over his upper half and had messed with his clothes a bit but he didn't even notice. "Ah… _Did you want to have sex_?"

The blond immediately looked back at him, his face red as he stuttered. "W-What the hell?! _No_! D-Don't say such v-vulgar words as if it's natural!!!" Slaine buried his face on the other's shoulder out of embarrassment.

"Isn't that natural?"

" _No, it's not, Kaizuka_."

The brunet smiled and carded his hand through the other's blond locks as he said, "…I had a bad dream last night."

The blond stared at him and frowned with worry. " _A dream_?"

"Yeah."

"It's that bad?"

"I was thankful that it's just a dream."

"What happened?"

"I don’t want to tell you…"

"Why?"

" _Cause you got jealous of my phone since I paid more attention to it than you_?"

He lightly slapped the other's cheek. "Hey! Don't get me wrong. I just wanted to know what you were doing on your phone." He said, looking away and pouting.

"Oh, this?" He smiled, raised his phone and wrapped his arm on Slaine's shoulders. "It's called _Twitter_."

Slaine let the other hug him as he looked at the screen. "But that's a... bird?" He said with a serious tone.

Inaho bit his lip and looked away but he was obviously snorting.

" _Don't laugh_. It's a bird." The blond stared at him.

"Y-Yeah. It is." The brunet inhaled and huffed. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from the other; it was hilarious.

"I know people keep pets and name them but you actually named that bird, what's that again, 'Twitter'?"

Of all facets of the other that he’d seen this was probably the most adorable and innocent. _So cute_. "It's a social media site, Slaine."

"A what?"

"A social media site. It's where people gather via the internet and communicate with each other. It may also include different types of media like photographs, videos, texts, and a lot more. It's like the chat application you have in your tablet. The difference is you don't get to talk to other people, just me. You know why."

"Okay. But why is there a bird?"

"A what?"

"I saw a cute blue bird drawing."

"It's just the icon, Slaine. Drop the bird."

Slaine raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I see. I get it. I think those sites existed even before. My dad uses his phone to communicate with a lot of people. You think what he used also worked that way?"

Inaho looked at the other who was sticking his face on his chest. "I guess so? I mean, I can't really be sure. What the people use in this country might be different from what they use outside..." He pecked his lips on the blond's forehead.

"I get it. But, you haven't been talking to me the whole time." Slaine lifted his head the moment the other kissed him. "Are you that busy?"

"I'm still busy, yeah" Inaho smiled as he looked at the other's azure eyes. "But the truth is I wanted to see if you'd get mad if I didn't pay any attention to you."

The blond frowned at him. " _What the heck_?" He pushed the other below him and lifted his head, enough to look into the brunet's wine red orbs.

"Just make sure that that blue bird isn't as important as _me_." Slaine smiled and moved his lips towards the other's nose.

Inaho chuckled and placed his hands on the blond's cheeks and gave them a pinch. "Of course. That blue bird isn't as important as _my_ bat."


	9. Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need breaks, especially when you've been writing reports for a few hours.

_[Bat: Pst.]_  
  
Inaho blinked at the message. He had been writing up a few reports that were to be handed in the following week, at least until he got interrupted by a vibration he felt through the desk followed by a beep from his tablet. Knowing it was from the chat application, he put down his pen and stretched out a bit on the chair deciding to take a break for a few minutes to talk to the other.  
  
Somewhat intrigued by the brevity of the message he types in his response, aiming to find out what Slaine was after.  
  
_[Yes?]_  
  
It takes a bit for Slaine to reply.  
  
_[Bat: Pst.]_  
  
_[What is it?]_  
  
_[Bat: Pst.]_  
  
_[Bat: Pst.]_  
  
Slaine replies with a few more of the same thing in approximately thirty to forty second intervals. Inaho sighs; his self-declared break would be for naught if he wouldn’t be able to hold a decent conversation with him.  
  
_[Slaine, did you need something? If so, I’d like you to skip the complexities and get straight to it.]_  
  
This time it takes even longer for Slaine to get back to him. He thinks he may have sounded harsh, given that they haven’t talked all that much within two weeks. Just as he’s about to type out an apology or something to clear up what he meant Slaine had sent his response.  
  
_[Bat: Sorry…]_  
  
_[Bat: It was getting boring here, so I thought of maybe messing with you.]_  
  
_[Bat: I’ll back off if you’re busy though!]_  
  
A small smile reaches his lips, the corner of his uncovered eye crinkles a bit along with it.  
  
_[It would’ve been easier to say ‘I missed you’ or ‘I feel lonely’, you know.]_  
  
_[I did say to spare me the complexities.]_  
  
_[Bat: Like hell.]_  
  
_[Bat: Don’t put words into my mouth, bastard.]_  
  
_[I apologize. But with regards to whether or not I’m busy, I’m taking a break at the moment.]_  
  
Inaho wonders why Slaine is hesitating this time.  
  
_[Bat: …I see.]_  
  
_[So, other than hoping to ‘mess with me’ like you said, what else did you need?]_  
  
_[Bat: I’m not really sure where I wanted to go with this after that.]_  
  
_[Bat: I didn’t think I’d get this far…]_  
  
_[Bat: Apart from an excuse to talk to you that is.]_  
  
_[Oh?]_  
  
_[Bat: Shit.]_  
  
_[Bat: I wasn’t supposed to send that. I wasn’t paying attention.]_  
  
He lets out a soft laugh at how endearing Slaine’s clueless nature can be. It was too much.  
  
_[I could pretend I didn’t read it later on if you’d like.]_  
  
_[Bat: As if you’d ever do that.]_  
  
_[Bat: I don't need any more favors from you.]_  
  
_[Bat: Just shut up about it and move on to another topic.]_  
  
_[Alright.]_  
  
He glances towards the last two documents he’d been working on. It looks like they’ll have to wait.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha its been a while but hello I'm back with fluff (and chicken nuggets) I'll be filling in a few chapters while Yole's at school. (with prompts from our chat convos and some from irl things that happened to me but please feel free to throw in a prompt of your own!!)
> 
> This one ended up being shorter than what I usually write but I'm pretty happy with it. Nao works too hard sometimes and Slaine needs to be more honest.


End file.
